Question: $ -\dfrac{31}{40} - 70\% - \dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{31}{40} = -0.775$ $ -70\% = -\dfrac{70}{100} = -0.7 $ $ -\dfrac{6}{5} = -1.2$ Now we have: $ -0.775 - 0.7 - 1.2 = {?} $ $ -0.775 - 0.7 - 1.2 = -2.675 $